Morning Routine
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Sousuke woke up the morning after and Rin is mad for some reason. Sousuke is puzzled but not worried, he knows how much Rin loves him. Some how it will work out. Adult situations.


Morning Routine

Sousuke woke up to the press of his boyfriend's soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes and stretched. They realized the first night they made love, that the bunk bed, was the worst possible place to have the energetic sex they enjoyed. Sousuke woke to the sensation of lying on Rin's mattress on the floor. It was surprisingly comfortable. Rin rode him into it and the mattress supported him nicely. Even his shoulder felt fine.

"Good morning Rin."

Rin gave him his soft loving smile. The look that gave him the courage to confess. Rin confirmed his love and they are dating, in secret of course.

"Morning lazy bones." Rin pecked his lips. "Get up already. We need to put the mattress back." Ordered Rin.

"Yeah." Agreed Sousuke with a full body stretch. Rin's face frowned.

"You realize you will be punished."

"Punished?" Sousuke asked as he stood. Rin helped him with the mattress and they easily got back into place. Rin lifted his end higher to save Sousuke from pain.

"You agreed we wouldn't do _that_ during the week."

Sousuke sulked.

"One, you started it and finished it. And two, judging by the way you moaned "I love you" over and over…"

"Shut up." Sulked Rin.

"Why are you mad? You're well broken in now. It hardly matters what night we do it…" Sousuke teased Rin and he saw a glimmer of humor in Rin's eyes.

"You're not really mad." Accused Sousuke.

"I am." Pouted Rin.

"Why?"

"You figure it out. Either way you're punished."

Rin spun out of the room to go to breakfast. He stuck his tongue out as he left. Sousuke sighed at his stubborn and childish boyfriend. It was impossible for him to stay mad, such antics were cute. But he wondered what he was mad about. He was delighted Rin made the suggestion they have sex last night but he was miffed about something. Nothing serious but something. Sousuke sighed and finished tidying. He picked up his bath things and headed to the showers. It seemed silly to shower before morning practice but that was orders. It made more sense to do so after, to wash off the chlorine. Most guys did a quick rinse off but Sousuke used the hot water to loosen his shoulder. It was at its stiffest first thing in the morning. Sousuke was on injury reserve but still acted like an assistant coach and advised the other guys. Therefore he had to hurry to the pool.

He went to the toilets first, then he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He hung up his robe and got under the hot spray. He moaned as his shoulder warmed. He heard the guys heading to breakfast. He needed hurry and get to the cafeteria. He quickly rinsed his body. He was drying off when one of his kohai coughed.

"Oh Yamazaki-senpai, there is a mark on your shoulder."

The nearsighted kohai squinted at him.

"You mean my sore shoulder, Ito-kun?"

"No the other one. Hard to tell from here but is it a bug bite?"

Sousuke looked to his left shoulder and he now knew what his lover meant about "punishment". He covered it up with his hand and said:

"Yup, from our run last night."

"Oh right."

Curiosity satisfied, Ito left the shower room. He disappeared down the hall to the bedrooms. Sousuke quickly slipped on his robe and was relieved the love bite was covered. He placed a look of calm on his face and walked to the room.

Shutting the door behind him, he sighed in relief. Ito was legally blind and had goggles especially made for him. Also they were the only two in the room. He moved to the mirror and dropped the robe. He was both alarmed and turned on by the large love bite. It had a distinctive look. He plainly was not bitten by a mosquito but a shark. Sousuke traced the jagged bite from his passionate lover. He quietly chuckled to himself. He really loved the guy and his sexy vampire teeth. Something he inherited from his mother's side and it pops up in puberty. Sousuke could finally indulge in the sensation of getting bit and suked. He loved it when Rin nibbled on his nipples and dick. The little bites of pain were a huge turn on for Sousuke. He now knew the frowns and anger from earlier were a put on. He grinned as his love deepened for the joker.

Time was passing. As it is, he will be the last one to breakfast. But as he wasn't swimming, he didn't have to hurry to eat but he must not be late to the morning meeting. He put on his favorite swimsuit. As he acted like an instructor sometimes, he still needed to get into the pool. His jersey covered the love bite and he sighed in relief. He just hoped there would be no reason to take it off. He loved getting marked by his man, and it was a nice deep one that will last. But if the guys see it and put two and two together, the teasing will never end.

Sousuke hurried to breakfast, ate and rested. He talked with the other guys. One of the first years wanted him to observe as he practiced his butterfly stoke. The guys took time to rest and stretch to prevent cramps. Sousuke followed them to the morning meeting. He watched with pride as his boyfriend gave instructions along with the coach. The meeting ended and Sousuke grinned as he walked up to Rin. The others had scattered but he still whispered.

"I like my punishment very much."

Rin grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"I faked you out."

"I'm amazed."

"At how awesome your boyfriend is?"

"Yes."

Rin startled at the seriousness of his tone. He grinned and a slight blush was on his cheeks. Sousuke continued:

"I'm even more amazed by the perfect placement. It's completely covered by my jersey. I was almost exposed though. Luckily for the both of us, only that nearly blind Ito saw it."

Rin's grin widen, his shark teeth on full display.

"A word to the wise. I'm likely to do it again."

"I look forward to it."

Again Sousuke was completely serious. And if anyone was watching, they would know he is in love by the soft look on his face. Rin blushed.

"Idiot. Go help the first years." Said Rin with a smile. His love for Sousuke deepened as he watched him go.

ceo

The time I had, to find a title that would fit the story and yet not give everything away. Whew.

Please review.


End file.
